heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Entertainment the Movie
Filip Zebic in Disney Sing Along SongsCategory:Filip Zebic Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Play DVD Menu * Scene: #Cartoon Favorite Disney Blu Ray DVD and Video Trailer #Hornby Casey Junior Circus Train #Dream Logo Combos: Disney / 20th Century Fox / Cartoon People #Opening Hanna Barbera / Thomas and Friends / Winnie the Pooh / The Alvin Show Intro Medley #Clown Gang Wing #The Cat in the Hat #Mermaid Lagoon Ariel's Sister and Ariel Wing #CatDog short: "Winslow's Home Videos" #Baloo The Ringmaster Miss Darling and Melody Wing #Batty Bat Count von Count and Bat Pink Elephants Heffalmups and Woozles Fish and Willie the Whale #Two Alice Wing #The Wind In The Willows #Three Prince Wing #Dr Seuss Green Eggs And Ham #Children Bunny Wing #Higglytown Heroes Theme Song #Twinkle Wish #Higglytown Heroes End Credits #Daisy Mayzine Princess Peach and Alice’s Sister Wing #Rescue Square Mater #Two Princess Sleeping Beauty Wing #The Legend of Sleepy Hollow #Princess Marie and Calla Wing #The Zax #The Chipmunks and Chippettes Wing #Thomas and Gordon #Children Gang #Walt Disney Productions: World On Ice (Disney 1981) #Bears and Weasel Wing #Paul Bunyan (1958) #The Gopssing Elephants and Jungle Patrol Wing #Pinky and the Brain Intro #Tokyo Grows #"Cheese Roll Call" #Pinky and the Brain End Credits #Peanuts Gang Wing #Beany and Cecil Beanyland #Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano Wing #Opening Fantasia Full Musical Main Title #Narrator's Introduction #"Toccata And Fugue In D Minor" (Johann Sebastin Bach #Narrator's Introduction #"Symphony No. 5" (Ludwig van Beethoven) #Introduction (Steve Martin and Itzhak Perlman) #"Pines Of Rome" (Ottorino Respighi) #Introduction (Quicy Jones) #"Rhapsody In Blue" (George Gershwin) #Introduction (Bette Midler) #"Piano Concerto No. 2, Allegro, Pous 102" #Narrator's Introduction #"The Nutcracker Suite" (Pyoter llyich Tchaikovsky) #Introduction (James Earl Jones) #"Carnival Of The Animals, Finale" (Camille Saint - Saens) #Introduction (Penn & Teller) #"The Sorcerer's Apprentice" (Pul Dukas) #Introduction (James Levine) #"Pomp And Circumstance - Marches 1, 2, 3, and 4" (Sir Edward Elgar) #Introduction (Angela Lansbury) #"Firebird Suite - 1979 Version" (Igor Stravinsky) #"The Rite Of Spring" (Igor Stravinsky) #Intermission #Meet The Sound Track #Narrator's Introduction #"The Pastoral Symphony" (Ludwig van Beethoven) #Narrator's Introduction #"Dance Of The Hours" (Amilcare Ponchielli) #Narrator's Introduction #"Night On Bald Mountain" (Modeste Mowussorgsky) #"Ave Maria" (Franz Schubert) #End Credits "Cartoon Heroes" #Jane Jetsons Golden Harp and Judy Jetsons Wing #The Brave Engineer (1950) #Nine Crocodile Wing #Opening Credits ("Once Upon A Dream" and "Wonderful World of Color") #"Follow Your Heart" & "In A For Away Land Long Ago" #"Hail To The Princess Aurora" #The Three Good Fairies #The Gifts Of Beauty And Song #Maleficent Appers #Merryweather's Gft #The Fairies' Plan #Maleficent's Frustration #Briar Rose's 16th Birthday #Briar Rose In The Forest #Prince Phillip Hears A Haunting Voice #"I Wonder" #Biar Rose's Dream Prince ("Once Upon A Dream") #"Princess, Did You Know?" #Meanwhile, Back At The Cottahe #Dueling Wands #King Steafan And King Hubert Toast The Future ("Skumps") #Phillip's Disappointing News #Auora Returns To The Castle #The Curse Is Fulfilled #The Sun Sets #Putting The Whole Castle To Sleep ("Sleeping Beauty") #Phillip Walks Into A Trap #In Maleficent's Domain #Maleficet Visits Phillip In His Cell #The Escape From The Forbidden Mountain #A Forest Of Thorns #Battle With The Forces Of Evil #"Just Keep On Going" #The Speel Is Broken #A Happy Ending #End Credits "Follow Your Heart" (Reprise) #Zoe, Elmo Beast and James P. Sullivan Wing #Opening Credits A Mickey's Christmas Carol "Oh What A Merry Christmas Day" #Christmas Eve Day "Money" #Marley's Ghost "This Is The Way Christmas Ought To Be Being Tight Is Not All Right" #"Sleep No More" #The Ghost Of Christmas Past "Under The Mistletoe" #The Ghost Of Christmas Present "We Have Love" #The Ghost Of Christmas Future #Christmas Morning "What Glourious Christmas Morning" #"A Wholesome Merry Christmas" #Bob Cratchit House "Oh What A Merry Christmas Day" #End Credits A Mickey's Christmas Carol "Keep Christmas in Your Heart" #Nine Kangaroo Wing #A Cowboy Needs A Horse #Penelope Pitstop Velma Dinkley Daphne Brenda Chance Dee Dee Skyes and Taffy Dare Wing #Classic Sesame Street La La La #Three Jenny Wing #Goliath II #Starfire Kim Possible and Wonder Woman Wing #Opening Credits ("When You Wish Upon A Star") #One Night, A Long Time Ago ... #"Little Wooden Head" #Geppetto's Wish #The Blue Fairy #"Give A Little Whistle" #A Wish Come True #Off To School #Honest John And Gideon #Pinocchio Is Led Astray ("Hi Diddle Dee Dee") #"I've Got No Strings" #Danimals Volcano #Cartoon Off the Track #Dino the Dinosaur Gets the Apple #Pinocchio Taken Prisoner #The Blue Fairy Comes To Pinocchio's Aid #The Coachman's Proposition #Honest John Waylays Pinocchio Again #Pleasure Island #MasterCard - Icons (2005, USA) #Later That Night #Lampwick Makes A Jackess Of Himself #Sad Homecoming #The Undersea Search For Geppetto #Monster Awakens #A Soggy Reunion #Snow White Seven Dwarfs Tiger God Iago Mrs. Jumbo Casey Junior Mickey Mouse Farmer #Kim Class Wendy Tinker Bell Chipmunks Scooby Doo Kiiki Two Teen Girl Gaston and Mickey Sorcerer #A Whale Of A Sneeze #The Dream Fulfilled #End Credits Hi Diddle Dee Dee An Actor's Life for Me Instrumental #Brock Ash and Willy Wonka Wing #Classic Sesame Street Put Down The Duckie #Penny and Cody Wing #Lambert The Sheepish Lion #Dreamworks Hanna Barbera Jetlag & Disney Villains Wing #Alvin's Orchestra #Twenthy Penguin Gang Wing #Opening Credits / "The Second Star To The Right" #All This Has Happened Before ... #Nursery Games #Nana Is Put Out For The Night #Peter Pan Searches For His Shadow #Wendy Meets Peter #Michael And John Wake Up #Peter Teachers The Children To Fly ("You Can Fly") #Off To Never Land! #Never Land / "A Pirate's Life" #A Close Shave For Captain Hook #A Dream Come True #"Following The Leader" #The Boys Are Captured by The Indians #Cocoa Puffs TV Commercial, 'Cuckoo Court' #Peter And Wendy At Mermaid Lagoon #Captain Hook Captures Tiger Lily #Peter's Prank #A Codfish On A Hook #A Setback For Captain Hook #Smee Brings New Of Trouble #"What Makes The Red Man Red?" #Captain Hook Tricks Tinker Bell #Back At Hangman's Tree #"You Mother And Mine" #"The Elegant Captain Hook" #Tink Goes To Peter's Rescue #The Pen Or The Plank #Peter Pan The Avenger #The Final Showdown #Captain Pan Sets Sail For London #Back In The Nursery #Dirt Devil: Ultra Swivel Glide | :15 #Children's Tylenol commercial (1997) #Diffioult Times #Silly Stories #"I'll Try" #Kidnapped! #Bait #Jane Meets Peter Pan #Flight Through Never Land #Hook's Obsession #Duty Calls #Learning To Fly #"I Don't Believe" #Homesick #Helping Tinker Bell #The Only Way Home #Looking For Jane #"So To Be One Of Us" #The Very First Lost Girl #Pirates! #Learning To Believe #Hope, Trust And Pixie Dust #The Upper Hook #The One And Only Lost Girl #Flight Home #Old Friends #Kellogg's Supercharged Frosted Flakes - Ski with Tony The Tiger Commercial #End Credits / "Do You Believe In Magic" Peter Pan the Series #Phineas and Ferb Wing #Ben and Me #Robyn Starling and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Wing #The Cartoon Parade Medley #Clopin Pinocchio and Quasimodo Wing #Opening Credits #The Legend Of The Sword In The Stone #Wart Drops In For Tea #"Higitus Figitus" #Roger Rabbit and Friends for Diet Coke #Dannon Danimals Carnival Commercial 2002 #At Sir Ector's Castle #Big News From London #A Magical Education For Wart #"That's What Makes The World Go Round" #Ringling Bros And Barnum Bailey Circus | Television Commercial | 2001 | Huntsville Alabama #Edaville 2017 Now Open #A Medieval Assembly Line #"A Most Befudding Thing" #Disney Channel Kingdom Hearts Commercial (2002) #Dirt Devil dance #Meanwhile, Back At The Castle ... #Archimedes Takes Over Wart's Education #Wart Tries His Wings #Madam Min #The Duel Of The Wizards #Fruit String Thing Candy Snack TV Commercial #The Alvin Show - Jello commercial (1961) #Wart Is Made A Squire #King Arthur #End Credits The Wonderful World of Color Theme / Walt Disney Television & Buena Vista Television #Children Gang Wing #Woody Woodpecker Niagara Fools #Ten Tiger Gang Wing #Mickey Mouse Disco #Eliza Fletcher Missy and Chris McCarthy Wing #Opening Credits ("Alice in Wonderland") #"Anything Goes In Wonderland" #Alice's History Lesson #"In World Of My Own" #The White Rabbit ("I'm Late") #Curiouser and Curiouser #The Bottle On The Table #Through The Keyhole In A Bottle #Alice Meets Tweedledee and Tweedledum ("How D'ye And Shake Hands") #"The Walrus And The Carpenter" #The White Rabbit's House #A Lizard With A Lizard #A Garden Talking Flowers #"All In The Golden Afternoon" #"Run Alice Run" #Advice From A Caterpillar #More Ups And Downs For Alice #The Cheshire Cat #Alice in Wonderland Jell-O Commercial With The Gryphon and the Mock Turtle #A Mad Tea Party ("The Unbirthday Song") #"M Is For Me" #Who's Got The Time? #The Tulgey Wood #"Very Good Advice" #The Cheshire Cat Again #Farm and Zoo Animal "I'm Odd" #"Painting The Roses Red" #The March Of The Cards #The Queen Of Hearts #A Game Of Croquet #Alice's Trail #The Chase / Dr. Pepper 1984 Alice in Wonderland Commercial The End #End Credits "Anything Goes In Wonderland" #Bagheera and Pink Panther Wing #Teen Titans Intro #Mother Mae Eye #Teen Titans End Credits Outro #Six Dinosaur Wing #Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy Intro #Rent a Ed #Shoo Ed #Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy Outro End Credits #Two Pocahontas and Tiger Lily Wing #Elmer Elephant #Twelve Cat and Dog Wing #Koala Brothers Theme Song #"Sammy's Bumpy Ride" #The Helping Song #Koala Brothers End Credits #Polar Bear Brown Bear and Panda Bear Wing #Arthur Theme Song #April 9th #Arthur End Credits #Ursrla Vanessa, Charlene Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Wing #Opening Credits ("Love Is A Song") #"There is Life" / A New Day #The New Prince #Frog Harmony #Bambi's First Walk #Thumper #Bmabi Makes Another New Friend #"Little April Showers" #Bambi's First Visit To The Meadow #The Way Of A Prince #Thumper #The Groundhog #Who Are You? #Voices #What's Wrong? #Mr. Porcupine #Faline #The Young Stags #The Great Prince Of The Forest #Man Is In The Forest #Leave Her Alone #Feel The Forest #Footsteps "First Sign of Spring" #Leaving Home #Winter #Bambi On The Ice #Sudden Traedy #Looking For Mother #Trees "Through Your Eyes" #"Let's Sing A Gay Little Spring Song" #Twitterpated! #Romance Finds Bambi #A Rival #"I Bring You A Song" #Men Returns To The Froest #A Raging Inferno #Run, Bambi #Being Brave #The Great Story #Another Season ... Another New Birth #End Credits "Rain Drops" Bambi Full Forest #Aladdin and Hercules Wing #Curious George Intro #Rocket Ride #Station Master #Curious George Outro End Credits #Mickey's Garden # #Cookie Monster And The Ballad Of Casey Macphee # #Misty’s Day in the Woods Series # # # # #Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, The Flintstones, Peter Pan, The Jungle Book, Aladdin Cartoon Movie Music #Mowgli, Django, Smoke and Michael Wing #Disneyland Pirates of the Caribbean & Tomorrowland (1968) #Two Cinderella Drizella and Anastaisa Wing #Opening Credits / ("Dumbo's Circus") #"Look Out For Mr. Stork" #Flute Tutor #The Circus Train Moves On Rasberry Screencaps on Kermit the Frog Golden Screencaps on Tod Purple Screencaps on Simba Blue Screencaps on Bagheera Green Screencaps on Scrooge McDuck #Violet Screencaps on Anna Gray Screencaps on Eilonwy Yellow Screencaps June Orange Screencaps on Isabella and Red Screencaps on Wendy Darling ("Casey Junior") #Delivery For Mrs. Jumbo "Is Casey Junior" Reprise #Setting Up The Big Top ("Song of the Roustabouts") Circus Parade #Trix Cereal Circus Commercial #A Bath For Dumbo #Eleven As (1994) #"Over at the Meadow" #Mrs. Jumbo In Solitary Confinement #Dumbo Meets A New Friend #"Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" Rainbow Screencaps #Ed and Eddy "We a Few Good Friend" Animal Parade Thomas and Friends #Jane Banks Michael Banks, Carrie, Charlie, Paul, Hayley Mills, Susan Evers and Pollyanna Carnival and Circus #The Circus Is Coming To Town #A Pyramid of Pachyderms & Pyramid Fall #The Aftermath #"Conjunction Junction" #"Quack Quack Quack" #Seymore Smoke - Gilbert Gottfried PSA for Fire Safety #Dumbo's Disgrace #Dumbo Visits His Mother Circus Children ("Baby Mine") #Twleve Girls Circus Restraunt #"You Don't Have To Be A Grizzly" and "Clowns Song" Medley #Dumbo Gets The Hiccups #"Let the Sunshine In", "I Bring You A Song", "We Wish You Merry Christmas", "Inside A House That is Hunted", "Pink Elephants On Parade", "Heffalumps and Woozles" & Firebird 7 Medley #Intermission Up A Tree #"When I See An Elephant Fly" #Dumbo Flies! "When I See An Elephant Fly" (Reprise) #Tomy Thomas and Friends Commercial #Slim Jim Larry #Dumbo's Surprise Newspaper #Pink Jane Darling Feet Sit Red Chair Tinker Bell, Yellow Chip 'n' Dale Two Gray Sock Bounce Turquoise Rainbow Fireside Girls Golden Couch Violet Jasmine and Rajah Tiger Talk and Light Brown Ludwig Von Drake "When I See An Elephant Fly" Finale #End Credits "Pink Elephants on Parade" and "We Gonna Fly" / Cartoon Pizza Logo / Nelvana Logo #Jackie Marco and Star Butterfly Wing #Father's Lion (1952) #Belle and Feather Duster Human Wing #Carton Character Parade "Dancin' (A Catchy Rhythm)" #Misty Serena and Dawn Wing #"Pop Goes the Weasel" Bear, Tiger, Lion, Hyena, Giraffe, Duck, Polar Bear, Elephant Seal, Zebra, Cat, Llama, Seal, Rhino, Camel, Dog, Elephant and the Clown #Victor, Hugo and Laverne Wing #Shanna's Show Lifeguard #Rhino Guard Wing #Mickey’s Good Deed (1932) #Pig Gang #Jellyman Kelly #T.J. Spinelli Gretchen Gus Vince and Mikey Wing #Rugrats Intro #Cradle Attraction #Moving Away #Rugrats Outro #Two Hungry Children Wing #Cartoon Play Safe #Ludwig Von Drake and Scrooge McDuck Wing #All Movie, Cartoon, and Disney Medleys Full #Anita Radcliffe, Linda Flynn-Fletcher and Esmeralda Wing #Opening Credits #Orphaned #Widow Tweed Adopts Tod #A Surprise For Chief #Mischief In The Barn #Tod And Copper Meet #"The Best Of Friends" #Tod Gets Into Trouble #Cooped Up #"Lack Of Education" #The Next Spring #A Diffing A Diffelcult Reunion #The Afthermath #"Goodbye May Seem Forever" #"1,2,3" #Big Mama Comes Look #Tod Meets Vixey #"Appreciate The Lady" #The Hunter Seeks Revenge #Dish and Treasure Pirate Dished Wheel and Diadmon Wheel #An Unexpected Turn of Events #Copper Saves Tod / "Following the Leader" Thomas & Friends Cars Planes and Theodore Tugboat #Introducing the Sing' Strays #Ready For A lesson #Olivia Farmer, Designated Chaperone #Welcome To The Bend #"We're Hound Dudes" #Secret Of Sucess #It's Lonely At The Top #"Old Friends" #I'll Follow You Into The Blue beyond #Stampede! #End Credits The Fox and the Hound the Series "Home on the Range" #Brulee twin sisters and Fern wing #Teletubbies Magical Event: Animal Parade #Cars Train Boat and Plane Wing #Mickey Mouse Tokyo Go #Four Giraffe Gang Wing #Opening Credits "Make Mine Music / Melody Time" #Blue Bayou #"Once Upon A Wintertime" #"Bumble Boogie" #All The Cats Join In #Without You #The Legend Of Johnny Appleseed #"Little Toot" #Casey At The Bat #Two Sithouettes #Peter And The Wolf #After You've Gone #"Trees" #Johnnie Fedora And Alice Bluebonnet #"Blame It On The Samba" #"Blue Shadows On The Trail" #Pecos Bill #The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At The Met #End Credits Make Mine Music / Melody Time "The Nutcracker Suite" #Nine Bears Gang Wing #Opening Credits "The Power Of Life" #Once Upon A Time #The Magic Mirror #"I'm Wishing / Sunrise Sunset" #The Prince ("One Song") #The Queen's Evil Plan #Flight Through the Forest #"With A Smile And A Song" #The Dwarfs' Cottage #"Whistle While You Work" #"Heigh - Ho" # #Snow White Explores Upstairs # #The Dwarfs Arrive Home # #Snow White Wakes Up #"Bluddle - Uddle - Um - Dum" # #Deceived #The Queen Prepares A Disguise # #"The Dwarfs' Yodel Song" #"Some Day My Prince Will Come" #Setting Down For The Night # #The Poison Apple # #The Next Morning #The Old Peddler Woman # #The Animals Warn the Dwarfs #The Apple #A Bedside Vigil #Love's First Kiss #End Credits " / Some Day My Prince Will Come" #Duncan, Chris, Zoey, Samey, Tyler, Leshawna, Blaineley, Carrie, Lindsay, Ella, Gwen, Heather, Harold, Emma, Courtney, Mike, Cody, Sierra, Katie and Sadie Wing # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Christmas Visitor 1959 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Christopher Robin Hiro and Taran Wing #Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom #Lion Gang Wing #Full House Disney World #Betty Flintstones Aliyah Din and Wilma Flintstones Wing #Casabonkers #Jim Crow and his Brother Wing #Phineas and Ferb Full Cartoon Theme Song #Blackout! #Dance of the Hours from the opera "La Gioconda" #Ready for the Bettys #Don't Forget to Watch the Movie #Jerk De Soleil #"Pink Elephants On Parade" Cartoon Elephants #Get Busted! #The Chipmunk Song Christmas Don't Be Late) (DeeTown OG Mix) #Last Train to Bustville #"The Zoo Blue Train" #I Scream, You Scream #"Heffalumps and Woozles" Mammoth and Hyenas #De Plane! De Plane! #Marahute Elliot Pegasus Dumbo Five Crow Plane Helicopter Boy and Girls Fly "You Can Fly" #Put That Putter Away #Cheetos Whirlz "Cool Cat" (2001, USA) #Leave the Busting to Us! #Jetlag & Disney Princess "So This Is Love & Someday My Prince Will Come" #Day of the Living Gelatin #"Zip A Dee Doo Dah" Animal Parade #My Fair Goalie #Magic School Bus and Casey at the bat Bats Again "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" #Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? #"Doctor's Looney Remedy" #Oil on Candace #Phineas and Ferb Full Cartoon Theme End Song #Thing One and Thing Two and Sally Boy & Girl Wing #Opening Maroon Cartoon Medici Bros. Family Circus Intro #The Circus Train Moving on "Casey Junior" #Adventureland Frontierland Railroad Long Bridges Giant Hill #Fantasyland and Tomorrowland Circus Train Benny the Cab's Back Jolpin Station #Edaville Giant Railroad Tracks "Song of the Roustabouts" #London New York Mix City #Gypsy Circus Parade #"Train Yard Blues" #Dumbo the Flying Elephant "When I See An Elephant Fly" #Circus Zoo "Following the Leader" #"Colonel Junior's March" Road #Pyramid of Pachyderms #Casey Junior Maroon Bros. Circus Circus Train The Aftermath #"Happy Birthday to You" Deer Dumbo #The Cartoon Circus Gypsy Parade "Why Should I Worry" #Newspaper #Lost Boy Fireside Girls Chipmunk and Chippettes and Little Einsteins Clowns and Acrobats Costume Dumbo Flying Elephant #Casey Junior Maroon Bros. Circus Train Ending "I've Seen Everything" #Medici Family Circus Ending #End Credits Casey Junior Maroon Bros. Circus Outro #Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, April, May and June Wing #Walt Disney Pigs is Pigs 1954 #Seven Dwarfs Lost Boy Kevin Bob and Stuart Wing #Bullet Train #Six Kittens Wing #Dragon Around # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Seven Fairies Wing #Mr. Stork and the Delivery Trip #Zebra and Horse Wing #Goofy Hockey Homicide #Eight Cow and Bull Wing #Santa's Workshop # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Elsa the Snow Queen Gogo Tomago and Honey Lemon Wing #Opening "Once Upon A Time In New York City" #Looking For Affection #One Crafty Canine #"Why Should I Worry?" #Meeting The Gang #A Drop-In Guest #Skyes Pays A Visit / Pinocchio and Warren and Rinsler Glue On Cinderella and Alice #Donald Duck Jose Carioca and Panchito PIttsoles and Misty Serena and Dawn / Princess Electra Judy Jetsons and Jane Jetsons and Wendy #Sister Noah Ark Stephanie and Fern Aliyah Din Bimbettes Hern Girls and Dancig Girls Paul Bunyan Willie the Giant Jetlag & Disney Fairies Dog Hunter Boy Girls Rainbow Teenage Girls #Snow White The Goppising Elephants Bedroom #Horn Alarm Muppet vs Sesame Street Run Outside Mall / Roscoe and DeSoto Attack Oliver #Story Time / Opening Disneyland Park "Mickey Mouse March" #"Once Upon A Dream" #"Following The Leader" #"Peter Pan" #"Never Smile At A Crocodile" #"The Elegant Captain Hook" #"Pirates Life" #"Dance Of The Hours" #"March Of The Cards" #"Painting The Roses Red" #"All In A Golden Afternoon" #"The Caucus Race" #"Chim Chim Cheree" #"Colonel Hathi's March" #"Be Our Guest" #"Toyland (Babes In)" #"In The Tiki - Tiki - Tiki - Tiki Room" #"The Swisskapolka" #"Yo - Ho, Yo - Ho" #"Ballad of Davy Crockett" #"Zip A Dee Doo Dah" #"Everybody Has A Laughing Place" #"The Great OutDoors" #"Turkey and Straw" #"Casey Junior" #"You Can Fly, You Can Fly" #"Alice In Wonderland" #"The Unbirthday Song" #"It's A Small World" #Mickey's ToonTown #Star Tour #"Grim Grinning Ghosts" #"Fantasmic! Main Theme" #"Pink Elephants On Parade" #Monstros the Whale #"Beauty And The Beast" #"Part of Your World" #"Fantasmic! End Theme" #Main Street Electrical Parade / "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" Fireworks #"Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo" Disneyland Main Street U.S.A Mickey Mouse and Sleeping Beauty Castle Tinker Bell #"Calcutta Joe" / The Street #"Streets Of Gold" #The "Accident" #A New Home #"Perfect Isn't Easy" #"Good Company" #2002 Scooby Doo Cereal Commercial #An Unintentional Catnapping #Fagin's Get-Rich Scheme #The Payoff #Jenny Goes Missing #Roisible Funa Flora and Merrywheater Pinoochio Vhs 1991 anf Snuffy and Big Bird The Jungle Book Vhs 1991 #Mumfie and Jerry Dumbo 1991 Vhs Phoebe Terese and Gretchen Alice in Wonderland 1991 Vhs #Scrooge McDuck Tickle Kelly Vrooman Five Peolpe Two Chain Bagheera & Shere Khan Alice and Mindy #Eliza Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Mandy, Jenny, Stacy Hirano and Mandy, Cinderella, Drizella and Anastasia, Goofy, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck #Anna and Kristoff and Elsa Macro and Star Butterfly Ludo Cave of Wonders Jasmine and Aladdin Rauzol and his Guards #To The Rescue #Thomas (vs. Benny the Cab) #Tracy's Heavy Haul #Casey Jr's Trick #Tillie and the Troublesome Trucks #A Very Happy Birthday #Kids who loved pizza #"Why Should I Worry?" (Reprise) #End Credits Disney Character and Thomas and Friends Train #Princess Jasmine, Genie, Walrus and Carpenter Wing #The Donald Duck and Mochi Show #Jenny Pizza, Steven Universe, Pearl and Barbara Miller Wing #Walt Disney's Thomas and Friends Casey Jr. (1941 vs. 2019) #Tweedledee and Tweedledum and March Hare and Mad Matter Wing #Opening Credits "Brothers All" #The Man-Cub #Adopeted By Wolves #"The Song of the Seeonee" The Wolf Pack Elders #Kaa Drops Is A S-S-Snack #What Do I Do When I Get Mad #"Colonel Hathi's March" #Instpection #Mowgli Meets Baloo #Baloo And Mowgli #"The Bare Necessities" #Mowgli Is Kidnapped #"I Wan'na Be Like You" #Setting Down For The Nght #A Long Walk #"The Life I Lead" #Shere Khan, The Hunter #Mowgli On His Own #"Trust In Me" #The Vultures #"That's What Friends Are For" #Mowgli Confront's Shere Khan #A Tiger By The Tail #A Dark Monet #"My Own Home" #"Where Do I Belong?" #Happy Endings For All #End Credits "The Bare Necessities" #LeFou Gazeem the Theif and Lilo Wing #Plutos Kid Brother #Toad Gang Wing #School of Duck # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Party Cloud #The Seven Dwarfs Wing #Letter M Monster #Turkey Gang Wing #The Nightmare Before Christmas Silly Symphony #Goat Gang Wing #Hanna-Barbera Generic Chorus - Celebrating 50 Years of Fun (1989) #Boat Gang Wing #Opening Credits/"Arabian Nights" #It Begins On A Dark Night / Nestea Commercial 1980 / Jafar and The Cave of Wonders #Chuck E. Cheese's Ad- Sidewalk Chalk (1997) #Aladdin On The Run/On Jump Ahead" #"Pluto Sing" / Palace #Princess Jasmine #Jasmine Runs Away #Jafar Discovers His Diamond In The Rough #Chicka Chicka Boom Boom David / Sing Your Synonyms #Jasmine Confronts Jafar #Aladdin At The Cave Of Wonders #A Narrow Escape / Nestea Commercial 1996 / The Cave of Wonders #Chef Jr Commerical / Rajah Jasmine and The Saltun / Dumbo II (2001) Storyboard Reel #Trapped! #"Friend Like Me" #The Sultan Upbraids Jafar / "I'm Wild Animal (Boo Boo Boo)" #Magic Carpet Airlines / Aladdin Contemplates His Three Whishes #"I'm and Aardvark" #"Prince Ali" / The Sultan Rides on Magic Carpet #"Happy Days" / Aladdin and Genie Tell Her The Truth #Prince Ali Appears On Jasmine's Balcony / "Forget About Love" #A Ride On A Magic Carpet / "A Whole New World" #Aladdin Almost Drowns / "I Love Bing A Pig" Cartoon Pigs #Jafar Arrested / Thomas and Friends "Sixteen Tons" #Jafar's Laugh / Burger King Kids Club Racers #Aladdin's Dilemma #"The Farmer in the Dell" / A Royal Announcement #The Genie's New Master / "Whale of a Tale" #Count Von Count and Oscar the Grouchy / Jafar in Power #Jafar The Snake #Back To Normal #End Credits Walt Disney Electrical Parade / "A Whole New World" #Four Donkey Wing #Little Golden Book Land Intro #Storyteller Little Golden Book Land Docks # # #Get Up and Go # # #"The Perfect Princess Tea" #Friends Forever #Tootle Train Ride # #Get Up and Go Reprise # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Hilda Spellman,''' '''Sabrina Spellman and Zelda Spellman Wing #"Shining Time Station" Theme & "I Love Toy Trains" Opening #Narrator Disneyland Edaville and Six Flags Wonder Park Giant Theme Park Map #"Whistle While Your Whistle" Opening Disneyland Edaville and Six Flags Wonder Land Giant Theme Park #"Step In Time" Circus City Sickens Village Main Street Beuna Visita U.S.A #"I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A." #The Enchanted Tiki Room Cartoon Bird Crow Owl Seagulls and Tiki Bird Medley #"Casey Junior" Casey Junior Meidic Bros. Circus Train at Edaville Railroad Giant Railroad Track Hill Six Bridge and Train Station #Dumbo vs. Jumbo the Flying Elephant "When I See An Elephant Fly" #"How Do You Do / Everybody Has A Laughing Place / Zip A Dee Doo Dah" Splash Mountain #"The Swisskapolka" Robinson Treehouse #"Following The Leader" Jungle Crusie #"The Great Outdoors" #Tootle Circus Express Train "I've Been Working on the Railroad" #Skyway "Rainbow Follow that Rain" #Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue Elmo and Frizzle #Fairytale Garden #Mickey's PhiliharMagic #Pinocchio's Darling Journey #Snow White's Scary Adventures #Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique #Sleeping Beauty Castle Walkthrough #Frozen Ride "Let the Go" #Winston's Skyline Express #"Pecos Bill" Frontierland #Auzl the Train AJ's Express #Mark Twain Riverboat Pull Theodore Tugboat #Sailing Ship Columbia Pull Scuffy the Tugboat #Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Percy the Small Green Engine / The Magic Carpets of Aladdin / Balloon Ride / Turtle Twirl / Seven Dwarfs Mine Train “Zip A Dee Doo Dah” #Tom Sawyer Island #Country Bear Jamboree #Radiator Springs Racers & Autopia Wipeout #Calico Mine Ride "The Cave of Wonders" Tiger God Tunnel #Skyway Sleigh Monorail "Winter Wonderland" #"Yo - Ho, Yo - Ho" Villain of the Caribbean #"Alice in Wonderland" Alice in Wonderland #"The Unbirthday Song" The Mad Hatter Tea Party #"Rumbly in the Tummy" #"It's A Small World" Dreamworks Hanna Barbera Jetlag & Disney Character #Butterfiled Stagecoach #Polar Coaster "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" #Whirling Whale Ride #Big Top Souvenirs #Mater's Jingle Jamboree #Cartoon Genie and Clown Bumper Cars #Greendale Rocket New England Express #Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin #"Must Be Santa" Sodor's Cranberry Carousel #"Heigh Ho" Seven Diesel Derby and One Duck Engine #King Arthur's Prince Charming vs. Jeesie Triton's and Reindeer Carrousel "Carrousel" #Jingle Bell Junction Toyland Express "Toyland" #Matterhorn Bobsleds #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Woodstock's Airmail #Splash Mountain "How Do You Do"/"Everybody Has A Laughing Place/Zip A Dee Doo Dah" #Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes "Davy Crockett" #Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin #Jetlag and Disney Pixie Hollow (Attraction) #Donald's Boat #Rapid Rudy's Transit Coaster "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" #Monsters, Inc. laugh Floor #Red Car Trolley #Goofy's Sky School #Mickey's Fun Wheel #Soarin' Around the World Chorus Voice #Voyage to the Crystal Grotto #Nut Tree #Bertie's Bus Tour #Storybook Land vs. Little Toot Canal Boats "Down by the Docks / The Sailors Hornpipe / Blow The Man Down / My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean / Sailing Sailing / Hay Hay Right in the Morning" #"Go Go Thomas", "Let's Have a Race", "Come to the Ride", and "Thomas' Anthem" Four Medley Thomas The Golden Tank Engine Gold Organ car Annie Clarabel Ten Cages and Sleigh car Cabose Circus Train Whistle Stop Town Six Flags New England Drayton Manor #"Making Memories" #Guardians of the Galaxy #The Little Mermaid ~ Ariel's Undersea Adventure #Storybook Animals "Old Mac Donald Had a Farm" #Soaring Around the World Chorus Voice #Tilt-A-Whirl "Clown Song" #Spinning Lady Bug Coaster/It's Tough to be a Bug!/Francis' Ladybug Right Boogie/Flik's Flyers/Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies/Princess Dot Puddle Park/Heimlich's Chew Chew Train "A Ugly Bug Ball" #Tarzan Tree House #Dragon vs. Dinoland Walking Trail "Everybody Wants To Be A Dragon and Dinosaur" #Dutch Shoes #Expedition Mountain #California Screamin "Rollercoaster" #Singapore Madagascar #New England Sky Screamer "Soaring" #Wile E. Coyote Speed Trap #Sword in the Stone (Attraction) #Grand Sierra Railroad Baia Train #Toby's Tiliting "Toby" #Pony Express #Star Tour #Troublesome Trucks Railway Coaster "Dumbo's Trumphi" #Jumpin' Jellyfish #"On Safari" #Mr. Toad's Wild Ride #Tillie Little Engine Splash and Soak Station vs. Whistlestop Water Works "Nothing Can Stop Us Now" #Peter Pan's Flight #Haunted Mansion "Grim Grining Ghost" #Woody Woodpecker Nuthouse Coaster #Dreamworks Pokemon Jetlag and Disney Animation Sorcerer's Workshops #"Mickey Mouse March/Colonel Hathi's March/The Character Parade/Here Comes Santa" Cartoon Parade #Circus Theme Park "Carpie Diem" #"When You Wish Upon A Star" Fireworks #Simba Timon and Pumbaa Jungle Violet Screencaps on Two Toy Tiki Bird #Red Screencaps on Snow White Seven Dwarfs Prince and Evil Queen and Gold Screencaps on Alice Dinah Pink Screencaps on Two Toy Clown The End #"Shining Time Station" Theme End & "I Love Toy Trains" Credits #Miranda Wright Stephanie and Kelly Vrooman Wing #Father Noahs Ark (1933) #Huey Dewey Louie Perky April May June and Webby Wing #Little Lulu Loose in a Caboose # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #"I'd Like to Have an Elephant for Christmas" #The Birdland Jump Cartoon Animal Dance #Simba Timon and Pumbaa and Bambi Wing #The Star vs. Forces Evil Theme Song #Beach Day #Lava Lake Beach #The Star vs. Forces of Evil End Credits Theme Song #Louie and Cecilia Jack and Jill Wing #Oliver the Owl #Jay Jay Tracy and Snuffy Wing #Casey Junior The Series intro #The Circus Moves On ("Casey Junior") #A Delivery of Circus Train / Casey Junior Hill #Rain Circus Train / Ending Circus Train #The Design Sound of "Casey Junior" #Casey Junior Splash and Soak Le Petit Du Cirque Circus Train Parade Float Pancake Junction Mountain Toontown Mickey Mouse Casey Junior Train #Casey Jr.'s Back #Homecoming / Medici's Circus Train #Dark Night Outside Circus Train / Anything Is Possible #Casey Junior the Series Outro #Disney Princess Elena Frozen and Moana Wing #Weenie ("The Secret Life of Pets" bonus) #Meerkat Gang Wing #Milo Murphy's Law Theme Song #Fungus Among Us #The Phineas and Ferb Effect #Milo Murphy's Law End Credits Theme Song #May Maple Max Maple and Xiro Wing # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Character Parade # #Main Title # Express Train to Fun # Tom & Mary # Toyland # Mean Uncle Barnaby # "Not for Sale!" # The Factory Song # A Crooked Man # "A Monkey Wrench" # Baa Baa Bad Sheep # The Worst Is Yet To Come # The Light Is the Key # It's You # Soldiers vs. Goblins # "Christmas!" # # # # # # # Three Little Pigs Wing #Legend Of The Cauldron / Main Title / The Wizard of Oz and Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory Credits #The Dreamer #Hen Wen's Vision #The Great Horned King #An Introduction To Gurgi #Hen Wen Is Captured #The Horned King's Demand #Princess Eilonwy #The Escape #Gurgi's Return #King Eidilleg And The Fair Folk #A Trade With The Witches Of Morva #The Power Of The Black Culdron #Reversing The Spell #Another Bargain #Dorothy's dilemma #Over the Rainbow #Miss Gulch #Toto escapes #Dorothy runs away #Crystal-gazing #“It's a twister!” #Inside the cyclone #Not in Kansas anymore #Come Out, Come Out #It Really Was No Miracle #Ding! Dong! The Witch is Dead! #The Lullaby League #The Lollipop Guild #“Who killed my sister?” #“What a smell of sulfur!” #Follow the Yellow Brick Road #"You're Off to See the Wizard" #Dorothy meets the Scarecrow #If I Had a Brain #"We're Off to See the Wizard" #“Apples!” #A man made out of tin! #If I Only Had a Heart #“Wanna play ball?” #“To Oz? To Oz!” #“Lions and tigers and bears, oh, my!” #Meeting the Cowardly Lion #If I Only Had the Nerve #We're Off to See the Wizard #“Poppies will put them to sleep!” #Optimistic Voices #The Emerald City #The Merry Old Land of Oz #Surrender, Dorothy! #If I Were King of the Forest #Meeting the Wizard of Oz #The Haunted Forest #Attack of the winged monkeys #Dorothy in captivity #Toto's escape #March of the Winkies #The rescue #“Seize them!” #“I'm melting!” #“The wicked witch is dead!” #The Wizard revealed #Heroic rewards #The Wizard's balloon #Glinda returns #Dorothy's farewell #The Candy Man #Nobody in nobody out #Poof! to chemistry class #Wonkamania! #1: Augustus Gloop #Birthday boy #2: Veruca Salt #Does not compute #3: Violet Beauregarde #"But I am different" #Cheer Up, Charlie #4: Mike Teevee #5 makes headlines #A coin candy #Good fortune #Sinister messenger #Charlie's choice #"I've Got a Golden Ticket" #The big day #A Wonka welcome #Surprise and fine print #"Pure imagination" #Oompa - loompa lore #Taking the plunge #The Wonkatania #Long way there #The Invernting Room #Everlasting Gobstoppers #Gum - chewing evils #Tasty walls #Fizzy - lifting dranks #"I Want It Now" #"Oompa - Loompa - Doompa - De - Do" #3 #The Wonkamobile #Wonkavision #"Oompa - Loompa - Doompa - De - Do" #4 #Passing the test #The Wonkavator #Happily ever after #End Credits "Pure imagination / Zip A Dee Doo Dah" Helicuptor and Planes and Trains and Bus # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Cars and Bus Wing #Phineas and Ferb "Winter Vacation" Theme song #Christmas Vacation! #Phineas and Ferb The Twelve Days of Christmas #A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas #Phineas and Ferb Christmas Favorite End Credits "Decek the Halls" #Cookie Monster Oscar the Grouch and Count von Count Wing #Goofs Troop Theme Song #"Calling All Goofs" #Goofs Troop Theme End #Nine Mice Gang Wing #"We Are All Earthlings" Cartoon Animal and #Twelve Dog Gang Wings #Bernie & Phil's Full Stairways and Four Charlie Brown Episodes Full Down Show Intro #Bernie & Phyl's #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Preview #Beauty and the Beast early preview #"Peter Pan" Home Video Preview #Aladdin Commercial Trailer 1992 #The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Preview #Nesquik - Tommy's Tonsils (1997) #"The Little Mermaid" Theatrical Trailer #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Home Video Trailer #Dumbo - 1949 Reissue Trailer #Oliver & Company TV trailer #Cheetos "Any Lengths" #The Jungle Book Mowgli's Story (1998) Trailer (VHS Capture) #Nestea Iced Tea - Closed #Magic School Bus Trailer #The Three Caballeros - 1945 Original Theatrical Trailer #PBS Kids Check It Out- Zoo (1997) #The Rescuers Down Under short trailer #Day Out With Thomas (2004) #Toy Story Teaser Trailer #Disney's FROZEN VHS Trailer (1995) #The Santa Clause Preview #Jason Alexander - Be Cool About Fire Safety (2004) #The Lion King Home Video Trailer #Angels in the Outfield Trailer #The Aristocats Trailer #Pocahontas Sneak Preview #"Colonel Hathi's March (The Elephant Song)" #Roy Disney Intro #Christopher Robin Official Trailer #"Aladdin" Sneak Peek #James and the Giant Peach (1996) Trailer (VHS Capture) #Razzle Dazzle Rice Krispies Commercial 1998 #DuckTales - Life Is Full Of Adventures With Aflac (Promo) #Disney's Aladdin Official Trailer - In Theaters May 24! #Power Puff Girls Movie got milk? commercial #Disney's Animal Kingdom 1998 Promo (VHS Capture) #We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story - Trailer #Disney Villains Mixs #Walt Disney World Commercial #Rice Krispies (Photoshoot) (2001) Commercial #Cinderella Preview #Aladdin & the King of Thieves (1996) Trailer 2 (VHS Capture) #The Lion King Official Trailer #Disney's Sing Along Songs 1993 Promo #Tangled: Count Up to 50th Animated Motion Picture #Babes in Toyland / Warrios of Virtue / The Pink Panther Collection Promo #2018 Edaville Summer Season! #Dumbo Official Teaser Trailer #High School Sweetheart Logo #The End / Dedication to Michael Jetter #He's Your Dog Charlie Brown #The Building of the Transcontinental Railroad #Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown #A Charlie Brown Christmas #Four Charlie Brown End Credits Sesame Street Music Outro #Cartoon Villains Death #Classic Sesame Street "Sing" (Sesame Street Cast) #Human Animal Cars Planes Boat and Trains Crowd Cheer #"Remember When", "I L-O-V-E U", "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" and "Singing and Dancing" Four Medley Faline #End Credits Giant Cartoon Electrical Parade Medley 100 / Erine and Hoots the Owl Dumbo Music Disney 20th Century Fox Logo #"Casey Junior" Entertainment the Movie Music Video #Dr. Seuss McGukrus Circus Train Trailer #Zoo Casey Junior the Circus Trailer Gallery: Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior Polar express.jpg|Polar Express Casey Jr. Engine and Tender Benny the Cab.png| Brum.jpg|Brum as Itself Cooper the Troll.png| Steamer_the_train_updated_by_sammyd_prouction_dcaryu-fullview.jpg|Steamer the Train # 91 as Himself